


Caretaker

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Caretaker

Rafael Barba did _not_ get sick. Or at least that is what he’d tell you if you ever asked. Sniffles? Must be allergies. Coughing? Coffee went down the wrong tube. Headache? Clearly caffeine withdrawals. Today however, he was finally ready to admit defeat, having to call for a recess mid trail for himself to race to the men’s room to upheave the contents of his breakfast (if you could even call it that, 4 cups of coffee and half a bagel? Not exactly nutritious). The Judge ended up adjourning for the day after Rafael entered his chambers covered in a light sheen, still looking particularly green. 

You were working from home today, set up on the kitchen island editing a hefty amount of wedding photos you’d taken last weekend. You certainly didn’t expect the apartment door to open with Rafael on the other side of it.

“Trial get pushed back?” You quirked, chin in your hand as you worked, not really looking up at your boyfriend. He let out a weakened grunt, dropping his briefcase on the table by the door, as he tugged off his coat and toed off his shoes. Surprising you by retreating to your side, nuzzling against you, wrapping his arms around you. You could feel the heat radiating off him, a red flag considering it was the middle of December and absolutely freezing outside. “Rafi!” You pulled away, looking him in the face, “You’re burning up!” You placed the back of your hand on his forehead, clucking in disappointment .

“Carino I feel terrible…” His voice was hoarse and you assumed it wasn’t from yelling in court this time. He must really feel bad if he was actually willing to admit to it. 

“Sweetheart.” You cooed, kissing his cheek gently, “Go change into your pyjamas, let’s get you to bed.” Rafael grumbled a little bit but followed your orders, moving into the bedroom. You followed, changing course to the en suite, retrieving your mountain of supplies. You took cold and flu season seriously, and your kit was ready and waiting for one of you to come down with something. When you came back into the bedroom you found him in a t-shirt and briefs, blankets shoved down to his feet.

“S’too hot.”

“I know baby…” You handed him the thermometer which he begrudgingly placed under his tongue, “I’ll be right back.” You grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge, along with a sleeve of crackers, tucking your laptop under your arm. You could hear the beeping as you re-entered the bedroom, quirking a brow at your boyfriend.

“101.” He muttered in reply,

“Not too high then.” You sat on the edge of the bed, placing the items you’d brought beside you, pulling a few things out of the flu kit, handing Rafael a water bottle, “Take these, it’ll help your fever and any nausea you still have.” He did as you asked, murmuring out a quiet thank you, sipping on the water. He collapsed back against the pillow, no longer protesting at the blankets being pulled around him as the hot flash was over and had turned to shivers. “Try and get some sleep Rafa..if you’re still nauseas make sure to sip on water, have a couple crackers.” You stood to leave, not at all surprised when he tugged you back into the bed.

“Stay with me, please?” Those damn emerald puppy dog eyes, you smiled softly, moving slightly under the covers with him, back leaning against the headboard, he wrapped himself around your lap. 

“I’ve gotta keep working though, okay?” He mumbled out an agreeable reply as you placed your laptop beside you on the bed, your free hand moved to Rafael’s hair, soothingly playing with the tussles. 

*

You were pleased when Rafael managed to peacefully sleep for a few hours, and you’d managed to actually get a good amount of work done with the added bonus of daytime snuggles. Even if you did feel bad for the poor guy. You felt him stirring beside you, slowly waking up, glancing up at you.

“How ya feeling?”

“A little better.”

“You hungry?” He nodded, “Still nauseas?” A shake to that. “K. You stay here for a minute, I’ll get you some soup baby.” You gave his head a brief kiss as you left the bed for the kitchen. Rafael waited until he heard a timer go off, pulling on a pair of sweats and padding out to meet you. You had a bowl of the ever favourite chicken noodle soup, a cup of tea and a cup of water waiting for him. Before sitting down he pulled you into a bear hug, burying you deep in his arms, tucking your head under his chin.

“Thank you Hermosa…” You felt his lips hit the top of your head gently. You pulled away slightly, cupping his cheek in your palm, rubbing softly with your thumb, happy to feel the heat of his body had gone down.

“Anytime Rafa…” You kissed his cheek while he moved to sit down. Rafael had no idea how he’d managed to find you, or how on earth he’d managed to win you over and be so lucky to be by your side. He was so incredibly happy around you, and so incredibly thankful for everything that you did for him. There was no uncertainty in his mind he would happily spend the rest of his life with you.


End file.
